disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Songs Of Playhouse Disney (Revival)
This is a combined DVD and CD that would feature many songs from the revival of Playhouse Disney UK. It would come with a lyrics booklet, and the DVD would feature onscreen lyrics, in the style of Disney Sing-Along Videos. Song List # Come In To Playhouse Disney (extended full cast version) - Dave and Alex # Welcome to the Blue House - Bear in the Big Blue House (season 1-3 version) # Smellorama - Bear in the Big Blue House # Everyone Knows He's Winnie The Pooh - The Book Of Pooh # Find The X - The Book Of Pooh # JoJo's Circus Theme Song # Rum Tum Tum - JoJo's Circus # Never Smile at a Crocodile - Peter Pan - Music Time # Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah - Song of the South - Music Time # The Bare Necessities - Jungle Cubs # That's My Name - Bear in the Big Blue House # The Bear Cha Cha Cha - Bear in the Big Blue House (season 1-3 version) # Rolie Polie Olie Theme Song # The Twirl - Rolie Polie Olie # Morning Jive - PJ’s Bedtime # Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious - Mary Poppins - Music Time # I Wanna Be Like You - The Jungle Book - Music Time # Play With Me Sesame Theme Song # Postman Pat Theme (1996 TV version on DVD, 1995 album version on CD) # Main Title Theme - Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers # Fat Cat Stomp - Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers # The Stretching Song - JoJo's Circus # Walk Like an Elephant - JoJo's Circus # New Adventures Of Winnie The Pooh Theme Song # The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers - Winnie The Pooh - Music Time # PB&J Otter Theme Song # Stanley Theme Song # Take Your Sweet Sweet Time - Jungle Cubs # Totally Chocolate Dinner - Rolie Polie Olie # Fraggle Rock Theme (UK 1984-85 TV version on DVD, album version on CD) # Hip Hip Hooray - Fraggle Rock # Just Can't Wait To Be King - The Lion King - Music Time # If Today Is Your Birthday - Dave And Alex # Happy, Happy Birthday - Bear In The Big Blue House # Here In Higglytown - Higglytown Heroes # Fireman Sam Theme Song (1987-1994 TV version) # Welcome To The Wiggles' World # Follow Me - Fraggle Rock # Proper Sound - Postman Pat # Gummi Bears Theme Song (TV version on DVD, extended album version CD) # The Rough Tough Burly Sailor Song - Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears # Toot Toot Chugga Chugga - The Wiggles # All Around The World - Fraggle Rock # The Best of Everything - Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers # Mental Altitude - The Book of Pooh # Who Is Me - The Book of Pooh # Sing Me A Story - Sing Me a Story with Belle # 64 Zoo Lane Theme Song # Great Big Book Of Everything - Stanley # Workin' - Fraggle Rock # Doodlebops Theme Song (season 1 version) # Out Of The Box Theme Song (season 2 version) # Rainbow Theme Song (1973-1992 TV version on DVD, 1972 album version on CD) # The Hoobs Theme Song (season 1-2 version on both CD and DVD) # Sofia The First Theme Song # Rosie And Jim Theme Song (1999-2000 TV version on DVD, 1999 album version on CD) # Little Einsteins Theme Song (UK season 2 TV version on both DVD and CD) # Mopatop's Shop Theme Song (season 3-4 TV version on both CD and DVD) # Look At You Now - Bear in the Big Blue House # We're All Different - Bear in the Big Blue House # Heartbeat - Rainbow # We're Off To See The Tiddlypeeps - The Hoobs # Finding Out - The Hoobs # When The Lights Go Out - Doodlebops # True Sisters - Sofia The First # Say Hello - PJ's Bedtime # The Pyjama Song - PJ's Bedtime # Squeaky Clean - PJ's Bedtime # Teddy Bear - JoJo's Circus # Shine On Us - Fraggle Rock # Yawning/Lullaby Song - PJ's Bedtime # We Are The Children Of Tomorrow - Fraggle Rock # Doodlebops Closing Theme # Until Me Meet Again - Out Of The Box # Goodbye For Now - The Book Of Pooh # Curtain Call - Little Einsteins # Goodbye Song - Bear In The Big Blue House # See You Soon Inside Playhouse Disney (full cast version) - Dave and Alex Category:Music Category:Little Einsteins Category:Adventures of the Gummi Bears Category:Rolie Polie Olie Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Higglytown Heroes Category:Disney Channel Series